1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose assembly and to a new method of making the hose assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose assembly having opposite ends and having a first fluid passage therein for conveying a volatile liquid fuel in one direction from one of the ends thereof to a container adjacent the other of the ends thereof and a second fluid passage therein for returning the vapors of volatile liquid fuel from the container to the one end thereof, the assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining one of the fluid passages therein, a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and an outer peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining the other of the fluid passages therebetween, the outer hose comprising a corrugated tube that has the corrugations thereof extending throughout the entire length thereof, and a cuff secured to one of the ends of the outer hose. For example, see the U.S. patent to Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,720.
It is also known to provide a flexible hose construction that comprises a corrugated tube that has the corrugations thereof extending throughout the entire length thereof with the outer peripheral surface of the hose comprising a substantially straight line tubular layer of polymeric material secured to the corrugations of the corrugated tube throughout the entire length thereof with the inner peripheral surface of the hose comprising the corrugated tube. For example, see the U. S. patent to Winter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,074.
It is also known to secure a coupling structure in various manners to the hose of the aforementioned U. S. patent to Winter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,074. For example, see the U.S. patent to Sanders et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,686.